Heaven Is Where Ever You Make It
by Yume1
Summary: Chapter 5. Now this is what I like.
1. Prolougue

**__**

*Key: ----------------- Scene Change; "Words"; 'Thoughts'. (my ramblings)

There was silence, a bone chilling lingering silence. Then a sound. A constant pounding, it was steady and weak but there. Then there was light a bright blinding light. It hurt to look at it. 'What is this?' a young girl thought. 'This is the self that observes the self.' Suddenly the light softened and a girl stood before a slightly older version of her, the older one looked surprised. 'Who are you?' The young replied, 'I am you.' 'But I am me' 'Yes we are the same being, this person incorporates the other beings, the being observed by others, and the being that observes the self.' 'So we are two pieces of the same being.' 'Yes.' The younger girl smiled, 'Much has happened to us in the past has it not?' 'Yes.' 'Eva, the commander and his *sigh* passing, Ikari the pilot of Unit 01, Unit 02 and its pilot, as well as Third Impact.' 'Indeed.' Suddenly there was something else, another being appeared. It was a young man with deep blue eyes, short cut hair, and a sad smile. 'Who are you?' Both females questioned. 'This is the Shinji Ikari that exists in your mind. Your perception of my being.' 'Yes.' They all stood observing the others that were present. Suddenly there was a flash and the other beings were gone and the room faded from view.

*Plunk*

*Plunk*

The light from the rising sun barely shone through the curtains in the room. The floor has a layer of dust on it as well as various articles of clothing scattered throughout, as well as bloodied bandages. What little light that actually seemed to enter the room seemed to reflect off a beaker filled slightly with water that was sitting on a dresser. Soon there was movement and a young woman began to rise. Her soft indigo blue hair seemed to capture the light in just the right way. Slowly her deep red eyes opened and she surveyed her surroundings as if she had not expected to awaken where she was. Rei Ayanami slowly rose from her bed and prepared for the coming day, the same way she always did. She glanced at her table that contained the beaker of water and looked at the letter set next to the beaker. It was an invitation to a party. The party was to be that night at 8:30 at Major Katsuragi's residence in honor of Ikari's birthday. Ikari had delivered the letter to her personally, he seemed quite nervous when he handed her the invite and asked with what could have been described as worried hope. She had taken the card and agreed that she would attend, that seemed to make the third child more relaxed. She had read up about the concept of a party specifically one that was meant to honor a person's date of birth. She had learned that it was customary to give the honoree a present and also that it was normal for one to dress well while in attendance. She had decided to wear her school uniform seeing as it was truly all the clothes she had. She glanced at the clock and then she opened a drawer and withdrew a small box that was wrapped very delicately. "Ikari he seems so strange. He is very different than the commander and he does not trust the commander. But he has saved my life numerous times and seems to enjoy my company in his own manner." A knocking on her door and the sound of someone running away interrupted Rei's musings. She walked to the door and looked out expecting to see someone waiting, but instead all she saw was a small white box with a red bow and a small card on it addressed to her. She picked up the box and examined it. She brought it inside and closed the door slowly. 'This is most unexpected. The commander never mentioned me receiving a new uniform.' She looked at the box, it did seem similar to the boxes that the commander had sent her uniforms in but the bow and the card were out of place, so she decided to open the card to see if it presented any information on the contents of the box. The card was written with a sloppy hand, the ink was still wet and some of the letters were beginning to become distorted. She slowly read the card, "Rei, Wear this to the party tonight. It should fit. See you tonight." This was certainly not something from the commander. She decided to open the box and examine the contents. She removed the lid and moved the paper away. She looked down and saw a blue dress, the sleeves seemed to be made of a thin material that was light blue (just a little darker than her hair), and the main portion of the dress was a deeper shade of blue. She lifted the dress out of the box and examined it more closely, she noted that it was a full-length dress with long sleeves. She looked down at the box and also found a pair of earring, they were the clip kind because she was unable to get her ears pierced due to her piloting job. She also noticed a pair of shoes that had heels. She looked at all of these things somewhat amazed, slowly she placed all of the things back into the box and set it next to the beaker on the dresser. She walked to her bed and picked up her schoolbag and left for school somewhat confused. She decided it was best to go to school and then wonder about the dress later.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Opening of the Party

****

Heaven is Wherever You Make It.

Shinji seemed to be walking on a cloud today. He kept walking into things and had to be constantly brought back to reality by Touji, Kensuke, or Asuka. Kensuke elbowed Shinji in the ribs, "Hey Shinji, what's wrong man. You seem totally out of it today." Touji looked at Shinji, "Yeah, tell us what happened." Shinji just smiled and stared off into space. "You know what Touji?" "No, what Kensuke?" "I think our friend here is thinking about someone. Someone SPECIAL." Shinji shook his head, "Huh? What?" "You know what Kensuke, I think you're right." "What do you mean? What is Kensuke right about?" Touji and Kensuke just smiled at each other. "So, who is it Ikari? Misato? Asuka?" Touji now had his arm around Shinji's shoulder as he tried to get a confession out of him. Then Kensuke spoke up, "You know what? I think he is thinking about Rei." All Shinji did at this point was blush and try to avoid eye contact. Touji noticed his friend's reaction, "So it IS Ayanami eh?" "No, no, no, it's not like that really." Shinji tried desperately to deny what he was doing. "Oh come off it Ikari. I mean you work with three beautiful women and live with two of them. So naturally you would want the one that you didn't have yet." "No no you guys got the wrong idea really." Both answered him looking into his eye, "So what is it then? We know you're up to something." ". . . . ." "C'mon Ikari all Kensuke and me want to know is why you are thinking about Ayanami, I mean besides the obvious." "Well if you must know, I am having my 16th birthday party tonight." "Yeah we both know we were invited." "Well Rei was too, and she agreed to come so I feel happy." "It doesn't take must to please you does it Ikari?" "Nope." Shinji happened to glance back at Rei. She was looking out the window the same way she usually did. The suddenly she turned her head and stared at Shinji who seemed to be paralyzed by her gaze. She looked at him then for a brief instant smiled at him and returned to her staring out the window as if nothing had happened. Needless to say Shinji was totally surprised by it, as were Touji and Kensuke. "Am I dreaming or did I just see Rei Ayanami smile at you Ikari?" "I was about to ask you guys the same thing." "Ok that was something new and really weird." From that point on they were quiet because at that moment the old teacher decided to walk in and renew his ramblings on Second Impact.

------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the day was over the student gossip machine had already made the smile Rei had given Shinji, into her acceptance of his proposal. Needless to say, Asuka had decided to "make Shinji suffer" by going home with Hikari and preparing for the party there. Shinji hadn't even noticed that Asuka was gone he was too busy thinking about Rei. 'I wonder why she smiled at me. I mean it's not like she had to or there had been a reason to, she just did it. Come to think of it she is even more beautiful when she smiles.' Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming up behind him. He slowed his pace a bit allowing them to catch up, he figured that it was Asuka. He knew he was going to receive hell from her for the smile, but something didn't seem right. He stopped and listened, but all he heard were the footsteps of whoever was following him stop, there was no screaming, no curses, and most importantly there were no heavy object fracturing his skull. He turned around, still expecting the worst and closed his eyes. Still nothing, he was still alive and most importantly he was intact. He slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw was the blue-haired goddess he had just been thinking about smiling shyly at him. "Ayanami. Um hi. . . . . . . Is there something wrong?" She only shook her head. "No, Pilot Ikari." "Um is there something you want to ask me?" "Yes." "Well . . . . . Ask away." "Would you follow me?" "Why?" "I need to show you something at my apartment." Shinji looked down trying to conceal his blush. "Um. . . . . could you tell me what it is you want to show me?" "It is something that I received this morning I believe it is a dress." "Oh." Shinji sighed relieved. "Ok Rei, no problem." With that the two children walked to her apartment in total silence, even though Shinji made several very poor attempts at starting a conversation. They finally reached her apartment and went inside. She walked to the dresser and lifted up the box, carrying it over to Shinji. "I wish to know about this Ikari." She raised the top off and lifted the dress out. Shinji looked at the dress then over at her. "It's very nice Ayanami. When did you get it?" "I already answered that question, someone dropped it off here this morning." "Hmm I see." Shinji was fighting desperately for control of his hormones while he simultaneously picturing Rei in the dress. "Uh........ um......... her...... does it fit ok?" "I have yet to try it on Ikari." "You should to see if you look good in it." "Yes." With that Rei walked to the bathroom and slipped out of her school uniform, then put the dress on letting it fall slightly off her shoulders as that seemed to be the designer's purpose. She stepped out of the bathroom and turned to Shinji. "Is this satisfactory Ikari?" Shinji seemed to be made out of stone as he stared at her eyes wide, mouth open with a small bit of drool coming out of his mouth. "Um......... uh............. you............. it........... You look beautiful Rei ... I mean Ayanami." Rei looked down and blushed slightly at his remark. "Ikari you... embarrass me." "No, I mean it Ayanami, you really look great." Rei's blush deepen as she continued to look at her feet. "Thank you Ikari." She looked to the box again and saw the shoes. "Ikari there is also a pair of shoes and earrings that came with this should I try them on as well?" "Most certainly Ayanami, I'm sure they will make you look even more beautiful." Rei slowly walked to the box and lifted the shoes out as well as the earrings then set the shoes next to her bed as she returned to the bathroom in order to put the earrings on correctly. She finished clipping them on. Then she walked back to the bed and put the shoes on. During this whole time Shinji was practically drooling over the way the dress made her look. 'My god I didn't think she could look anymore beautiful than she already did. Guess I was wrong.' Rei stood up somewhat unsteady and looked to Shinji again. "Do these also look satisfactory?" Shinji at this point couldn't speak, so all he did was nod like an idiot. "... uh...... Rei can you walk so I can see you better?" Shinji was finally able to get the words out. Rei nodded and tried to walk but was visibly having trouble seeing as this was her first time on heels. Rei tried to take a few steps and began to fall; Shinji jumped forward and caught her by the waist just before she fell over. "Are you ok Ayanami?" Rei nodded, "Yes Ikari I'm fine." Shinji smiled and then noticed where his hand was and looked down blushing, " ....... Uh .............. Um I'm sorry Ayanami." Shinji let her go and turned around. Rei stood up and brushed herself off, "It is ok Ikari your intentions were good." Shinji turned around and smiled, "Yeah I guess so. Well I'll be on my way then I still have to get ready for the party. You're still coming, right?" Rei nodded, "Yes Ikari I'll be there." "Great I'll see you later then." Shinji walked to the door slipped his shoes back on. "See you later Ayanami." With that Shinji grabbed his bag and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shinji got back to the apartment he was greeted by a very happy Misato. "Hey, Shinji are you all ready for the party?" "Uh yeah Misato." Shinji just shook his head at what Misato was wearing and walked to his room. He searched around his closet for what he was going to wear for the party. He finally settled on the clothes that he usually wore A white oxford shirt with a blue undershirt and a pair of black pants. He put on the clean clothes and laid on his bed listening to his SDAT player. (Track 25 of course) Slowly Shinji fell asleep. Suddenly a strange feeling waked him up. 'What the hell is this feeling it's like someone is watching me.' Shinji deciding to see if he had finally lost his mind rolled over only to have his mouth covered by a hand and the barrel of a gun put into his back. A cold voice came from the shadows; "It would be most unwise of you to scream right now Shinji." Shinji's eyes nearly tripled in size as he realized who his captor was. "F-father?" "Yes Shinji now stay quiet or else I'll have to use this." To emphasis his statement Gendo pushed the gun forward into his son's back. "What do you want father?" Gendo pulled something out of his pocket it appeared to be an envelope with the name "Shinji" written on it. "Your mother told me to give you this on your 16th birthday." Shinji just stared at his father as if his head had exploded. Slowly the gun moved away and Gendo stood up brushing his clothes off then turned and walked out of Shinji's room. Needless to say Shinji's mind was working like a tire with a steel pipe stabbing through it. "Did I just imagine that? My father just gave me a present on my birthday from my mother." Shinji looked down and saw the envelope that his father had put on his bed. "I guess it was real." Shinji slowly opened it and pulled out the contents of the envelope and spread them across his bed. First there were several pictures of a woman that Shinji barely remembered some of them with his father as well as himself. After dwelling on these for a while he slowly began to look at the rest of the stuff that had been in the envelope. He noted that there was a small card as well as a letter. He decided to read the letter first. 

"My dearest child Shinji,

I fear I don't have much time left with you I feel that something will take me from you." 'She knew she was going to disappear?' "I wrote this and put all these things in this envelope so that you would get them one day. In case I was unable too personally deliver them. I hope you like the pictures they are the ones I wanted you to see most. Seeing as you're reading this I must be gone, I'm very sorry. I hope you are leading a good life and have lots of friends. I also put in this, a plastic card it is a bankcard for you. When you were first born I placed a large amount of money in an account for you to have when you got older." 'She put money in an account for me?' By this point Shinji was on the verge of crying but he managed to continue. "I placed approximately 1.2 million dollars in the account for you. I hope that everything goes right. Please stay strong my Shinji and always remember that I love you with every bit of my body, heart, and soul. 

Your Mother,

Yui Ikari"

Shinji just dropped the letter and began to cry. Suddenly the door to his room flew open and Misato ran in. "Shinji are you ok?!?!?" She looked down to see Shinji crying while holding and old picture. She sat down next to him and hugged him to reassure him. "Shhh Shinji. It's ok. It's really ok Shinji." Shinji stopped crying and looked up at Misato and smiled. "She loved me Misato, she really loved me." Misato looked at him as if he was insane. "Who loved you Shinji?" "My mother." Misato smiled and looked at Shinji. "So what's all this?" She motioned to all the things spread across his bed. Shinji smiled and handed Misato the letter he just read. She read it quickly and smiled to Shinji while picking up one of the pictures. "So this is your mother eh Shinji?" Shinji smiled and nodded. "I must say Shinji; she is a very pretty lady. She could give me a run for the money." Shinji laughed slightly. "Speaking of money. It would seem you are rolling in it kid." Shinji stopped laughing and looked at Misato like she had lost her mind. "What do you mean Misato?" "Well Shinji according to this your mother set aside quite a large sum of money aside for you when you were born. Um do you have a calculator?" Shinji nodded still a bit confused but still handed Misato a calculator. Misato typed in a few numbers then almost fell over. "HOLY $#!% SHINJI YOUR RICH!!!!" Shinji jumped back from Misato as she started to scream. "Huh?" After a few minutes Misato managed to calm down enough so that she could talk to Shinji. "According to the magi records that I read back when you were borne there was a fixed interest rate set on all accounts after Second Impact. According to that if I put in the sum of time the money was in there you have about five hundred seventy million dollars to your name." (ok so that would be some interest rate but don't say anything about it, it's only for the story) Shinji just sat there as the information he had just received slowly registered. "So what you are saying Misato is that I'm rich?" Misato fell over and glared at Shinji with a look that could bore through steel. "What are you stupid? Yes you are now very rich especially for a 16 year old." Shinji nodded. "So I own over five hundred million dollars?" Just as Misato was about to answer him Asuka jumped in front of Shinji from the darkened corner of his room. Both Shinji and Misato jumped away very scared. "So Third Child you are now a wealthy man huh?" Shinji was still trying to retrieve his heart from across the room, where it had flown after Asuka jumped out. "Well you idiot answer me." Shinji just nodded to the fiery red head, finally Misato spoke up. "Asuka how long were you hiding there?" "From about the time I heard you scream 'YOUR RICH'." Shinji just had a thought 'Oh no if Asuka doesn't stay quiet I could be in real trouble.' "Asuka." Shinji started. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this ever. You too Misato." Misato hung up her cell phone as Asuka looked at Shinji with a smirk on her face. "Well Third Child what do I get out of staying quiet?" Shinji looked down and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Idiot?" Shinji instantly looked up fearing the wraith of the infamous "Red demoness" "I will give you money Asuka." Shinji quickly wrote an I.O.U. on a piece of paper and gave it to Asuka. Who began dancing around the room in joy. "At last I can buy those clothes I wanted." Asuka sighed with a faraway look in her eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Misato looked at the clock and ran into her room to get changed realizing that it was almost time for the party. Shinji got up and got ready to let his guest in trying to make sure that he wouldn't give away the fact that he was rich.


	3. Parties, Presents, & Pain

****

Heaven is Wherever You Make It.

(See Prologue for notes.)

****

Chapter 2: Party, Presents, and Pain

*The lights flicker and the chapter title turns off revealing the sick man behind this story: Yume*

Yume: Well it seems my story was received relatively well, seeing as it is the first that I have posted. First to address some things: 

*Yume sets up his slide show presentation and begins*

1) Yes, I plan on making Shinji's life get harder as time goes on. (Too much happiness make me sick.)

2) The dress is not from Shinji. 

3) I am sorry it was supposed to be $1.2 million not 500 whatever. (Still a LOT of money for any 16 year old.)

4) I am sorry about the spelling error or should I say the grammatical error. 

5) The chapters WILL NOT be coming every other day, but they will come as soon as I find the time to make them. 

6) I need a few pre-readers apparently. I guess I would bounce ideas for upcoming chapters off them. If you want to apply for the job E-mail me at: **_yume@dragonslave.com _** And tell me what you think so far and why you want to be a pre-reader

7) I do NOT want personal comments from anonymous people about the story unless you are a pre-reader. So DON'T send them to me just put them in the review.

8) I believe that if Yui were to have told Gendo to deliver anything to anyone he would do it himself no matter what. 

9) This is set slightly after 3rd Impact (or should I say the attempted 3rd Impact)

10) I'll try to improve the spacing but I can't guaran-

*Yume is cut off by a bat smacking him in the head sending him across the room and into a wall*

Kelsey: Hey Yume get your @$$ back to work!

Yume: What the hell was that for?

*Kelsey draws her shotgun and aims at Yume*

Kelsey: To get you back to work.

*Yume sighs as he looks down the barrel of the shotgun*

Yume: I'm going back off.

*Yume plugs the title of the chapter back in so that it flickers and begins to glow and the story begins*

By the way I don't own anything Eva GAINAX does.

*A shot is heard as the brave author bravely runs for his life*(yes I know that seems familiar to some. _Monty Python and The Holy Grail_ or whatever)

****

Chapter 2: Party, Presents, and Pain

Shinji smoothed out his pants and opens his door noticing the time. 'Hmm there is still 15 minutes, guess I better stay near the door.' Shinji smiles and opens the door the rest of the way to reveal a very Rei looking Rei. "Good evening Ayanami. Glad you could come." Rei nodded as she entered seeming to be doing a much better job on the heels then she was before. "I told you that I would be here Ikari." Rei proceeded to enter the house bowing slightly as she handed Shinji his gift. "Happy birthday Ikari." Shinji took the present smiled back and led Rei into the house.

After a few moments of Shinji sitting by Rei who was drinking some tea he had given her, Misato finally appeared in a pair of jean shorts, that were longer than the ones she normally wore around the house and a light yellow blouse. Shinji sighed to himself, 'Thank God she decided to wear something not so embarrassing today.' When Misato looked at Shinji and decided that it was time to tease the young boy about his choice of seats. "Oh Shinji did I interrupt you? I'm so sorry." Shinji jumped up and looked like a deer in the headlights of a semi-truck. "Uh...... her....... um.......... IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Misato tried desperately to contain her laughter at his reaction but it was starting to hurt her ribs. "Of course it wasn't Shinji I believe you." After having choked the last word out she fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Rei tilted her head slightly. "I fail to see what is so amusing Major." Misato stood up brushing herself off. "Well uh... Rei it's kind of hard to explain." Before she could get asked another question Misato walked to the kitchen mumbling something about a drink. Shinji just looked at Rei and smiled weakly. "Uh....... It looks like you got her stumped Ayanami." "I fail to see the resemblance between her and a severed limb." Rei replied, that comment having come from anyone else would have sounded like a joke but from Rei it was a fact. Shinji just smiled and nodded suddenly becoming very nervous.

Soon Misato and Asuka had come back into the room. Asuka had almost frozen solid when she saw the way Rei had dressed and quickly retreated to her room to change again not wanting to get shown up by the First Child. The doorbell rang again and Shinji once again got up to answer it. Misato sat down next to Rei and tapped her on the shoulder. "Well Rei, does the dress fit?" Rei turned around and looked at Misato. "Yes it does major. Are you responsible for this?" Misato nodded and took a swig of her beer. "Why did you give this to me Major?" Misato held up a finger motioning for Rei to wait as she finished her beer. "Well Rei I figured it would be nice for you to wear something special to the party seeing as it was for Shinji. I don't know if you have noticed or not but that boy is crazy about you." Misato smiled and giggled. "He even calls for you in his sleep sometimes." (Just to let you all know the failed 3rd Impact caused: Rei's DNA to change slightly making her no longer be Yui's clone. As well as Kaji to return.) Rei nodded and began to think to herself. 'Is that why Ikari always seems so nervous around me? Because he likes me?' Rei continued to think about this for a little while till Shinji came back into the room with more guests.

After a few more guests arrived and Asuka had finally come out of her room looking like she was going to go to a Ms. Universe evening gown competition. Touji and Kensuke had come in and had almost run into the wall when they saw the way Rei looked as they came into the room. Rei was just sitting quietly sipping from the tea that Shinji had given her, and watching the festivities. After a little while everyone began talking amongst themselves. Rei looked around and quietly acknowledged all the people present. Shinji, Major Katsuragi, the Second Child, Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, Mr. Kaji, Dr. Akagi, Lt. Ibuki, as well as a few other people. Rei began to feel as if she was being watched and looked to her left to see Shinji staring at her. When he saw that she was looking at him he began to turn away blushing. "I'm sorr-" Rei cut him off. "It is ok Ikari." With that she gave him a small smile and turned back focusing her attention on the rest of the room. 

Needless to say Shinji was quite happy that she hadn't beaten him into the ground, let alone that she had smiled at him. Misato finally spoke up with her commanding tone to get everyone's attention. "OK SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Everyone became quiet quickly and she continued. "Ok this is Shinji's party so I say we get it started. What are we going to be doing first Shinji?" Shinji jumped when he heard his name called. "Uh... why do I have to choose?" Asuka looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "It's your birthday idiot so that's why you have to choose." "Oh... Well I guess we can... I don't know cut the cake?" Misato smiled and nodded. "Well ok so then what?" Shinji looked really uncomfortable causing his friends to laugh at him. "I guess we can play a game or something then I think I'll open the presents." 

Touji and Kensuke both smiled when they began to think of weird games that they could play. These included "Spin the Bottle", Strip Poker, and several other VERY strange games. (For the sake of not having to change this to an NC-17 story I'll leave those ones out.) Kaji seemed to be having the same ideas because the three all had very similar looking grins on their faces. Misato proceeded to bring the cake out which was a large white cake with a candy figure Unit 01standing on it with the words "Happy Birthday Shinji" in red frosting. Shinji blew out his candles, made his wish, and the guest began to eat the cake. They were all still talking to each other as they ate. Shinji and everyone just laughed as Touji began on his fifth piece of cake and then fell over holding his stomach. "OOHHH....... Too much *burp* cake." Rei watched the party still quiet as she slowly ate her cake. 

Soon everyone had enough cake and they all agreed that Shinji should open his presents before they began any games. Shinji opened the gift he got from Misato first. The wrapping paper was decorated with little smiley faces and a red bow. Shinji tore the paper off and opened the small box, and pulled out several tapes for his SDAT player. "Two of them are cello music Shinji and the third one is a mix I had Maya help me make." Shinji smiled and thanked Misato. He was working his way through the pile at a leisurely pace when suddenly a loud sound behind him caused him to throw the box he had just unwrapped into the air. "C'MON SHINJI YOU IDIOT HURRY UP." Everyone watched the trajectory of the box as the metal mandarin dragon figure Touji had given to Shinji fell out of the box while flying through the air. The dragon fell towards the ground in slow motion till it hit Asuka right on her head, given that she had been watching the dragon it hit her in the face. The room was silent for a while as everyone stared at Asuka waiting to see what she was going to do. 'Please, oh God PLEASE let her pass out or something that won't maim me.' Shinji thought as he watched Asuka with the rest of the room. 

Soon Asuka turned her face to Shinji the impression of the dragon on her forehead looked like a bad tattoo. Then her eyes narrowed and she attacked Shinji like a berserk Unit One. Dragging him to the ground and punching him repeatedly in the chest. "You lousy bastard you did that on purpose. How DARE you throw something at me? I'm going to kill you." It took a few minutes for the rest of the room to realize that Shinji was going to die if she didn't stop soon. With in a few minutes Touji, Kaji, Hyuga, and Makato had managed to pry Asuka off Shinji and hold her back after she had of course got a few kicks to his ribcage in. Shinji on the other hand had taken a pretty good beating and was, needless to say, lying very still. Ritsuko had checked for a pulse and confirmed that he was still alive. 

After several attempts to wake Shinji up had failed Misato sighed and led the guest out apologizing for the trouble from the Second Child. When she walked back into the room after having led the guests out {Of course she had made plan with Kaji for the next night.}, to find that Rei was still there looking at Shinji's beaten body on the floor. "Oh Rei you're still here? I thought you had left with the others." "No Major I am still here. I was wondering if Shinji is going to be all right." Misato looked at the boy in question. "I hope he will be, but it will be hard to tell since he did receive a good beating from Asuka." Rei nodded when Shinji began to mumble and move a little. "Mmmmm .......... No please ...... don't ........ not Rei ... don't ........" He stopped moving as soon as he had started. 

Misato just shrugged as she walked over and began to carry Shinji to his room. Rei was standing at the door of his room as Misato laid Shinji on his bed. Suddenly she noticed something on his desk and walked into the room and picked it up. "Major Katsuragi could you explain this?" Rei held up her old NERV ID card. "Well Rei I guess Shinji got it after you got your new ID card that Ritsuko had him deliver a while back." Rei nodded as she replaced the card on the desk and followed Misato out of Shinji's room. "Well Rei I guess you should be going home. Remember you have synch tests after-school tomorrow. Do you want me to call you a cab to take you home?" Rei slowly shook her head. "That will be unnecessary Major Katsuragi I will walk home." With that said Rei left and walked home. 

[To be continued...]


	4. Confusion

****

Heaven is Wherever You Make It.

(See Prologue for notes.)

****

Chapter 3: Confusion

*The lights flicker and the chapter title turns off once again revealing the sick man behind this story: Yume*

Yume: Well it would seem that I am obligated to continue this Fic as well as attempt to make Shinji's life both a heaven and a hell. I also apologize for how short the chapters are in comparison with the first one but my guess is that you would prefer to know the next chapter sooner instead of waiting for me to write one that long again.

*From the darkness behind Yume the sound of a gun being loaded is heard. *

Yume: Heh heh I guess I'll be getting back to work now. 

*He quickly ducks into a roll as a knife flies where his head used to be. As he begins running to plug the title back in several shots hit the floor behind him. *

Yume: Please forgive the interruption 

*Throws the plug into the socket to see the cord get shot. *

*Kelsey walks in glaring up at the much taller Yume. *

Kelsey: What the hell are you doing Yume? Get back to work!

Yume: Not now short-stuff. 

*Pulls a radio out of his pocket*

Yume: Division 6 switch to alternative power for title

*A low squeaking sound is heard form the darkness as the title slowly flickers to life and Yume runs out of the room carrying a screaming Kelsey with him. *

Kelsey: HE STILL DON'T OWN EVA!!!

****

Chapter 3: Confusion

Darkness that all that could be registered by the mind. Utter and complete desolation as the person tried to find something to guide them. There was nothing, nothing to see nothing to touch nothing to hear (save their own heartbeat and breathing). Absolutely nothing. 'What is this? Where am I?' The being slowly noticed the entire area that they occupied began to get brighter. He noticed his hands, arms and the rest of his upper body, although he could still not see his legs but he knew they were there. The boy called Shinji Ikari looked around trying to see where he was. There was nothing to assist him with that answer. 'What's going on?' Shinji turned to look around but saw nothing, no ground, no ceiling/sky, nothing. 'This is strange. Suddenly he was felt another presence near him. 

He turned to see himself in his plugsuit. 'So it is you Shinji Ikari.' 'Yeah it's me.' 'And yet again we find ourselves confronted with the same question.' 'We are?' Suddenly an image flashes before the first Shinji soon more images appear in a rapid succession. 'Oh THAT question.' 'Yes, That question.' The first Shinji looks down. 'I still don't know why. That's all there is to it and you damn well know it.' 'I suppose you're right. But answer me another question.' The first Shinji seemed to get angry with the one in the plugsuit. 'As long as you don't try to rephrase 'Why I altered Third Impact to this.' then I will answer it.' The Shinji in the plugsuit frowned a bit but continued on with his question. 'Who is this?' An image of Rei appears followed by others all pictures of Rei. 'That's Rei Ayanami, the pilot of Unit 00, as well as the former clone of my mother.' Both Shinji's nodded. The first spoke up. 'Why does that matter?' 'You already know that answer. Remember though Time is an unstoppable force and waits for no one even if they controlled Third Impact for a time.' With that the image of Rei disappeared and the Shinji who was dressed in a plugsuit also disappeared. As a sound became audible a light humming sound.

-------------------------------

Ritsuko looked at the consol that was recording and displaying the synch results of the three Eva pilots. "Ok you guys. We got all the information that we needed you can all go now." Slowly Shinji looked up as he opened his eyes after the prolonged synch test. "Is that all Ritsuko? Can't I have a little while to go out and try some tactics?" Ritsuko looked at Shinji as if to consider his proposal. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt an elbow stabbing her in the ribs. She looked at Misato who mouthed 'Let him go out.' "Very well Shinji you can go out for a ten minute run in the Geo Front." Asuka screamed from her plug as she heard the news. "WHAT? WHY DOES HE GET TO GO OUT AND I DON'T?" Ritsuko just glared at Asuka. "Until you get a synch ratio over 95% and we install an S2 unit in your Eva you can't." Asuka glared at the doctor while muttering something under her breath. 

Shinji looked around the Geo Front it never ceased to amazed him that it was so beautiful. As Eva Unit 01 walked through the area surrounding Nerv Headquarters he looked up at the roof where the artificial light came from. Misato spoke up. "Shinji that's enough return to base." Shinji nodded and began to walk towards the fifth catapult. As Shinji was being lowered into the Eva cage the main screen in Central Dogma began to flicker and alarms began to go off. Misato whipped her head around and looked at the main screen in surprise. "What's going on?" Maya looked up at her commanding officer. "The Magi report an explosion as well as a large object above Tokyo III." "I see what's its pattern." "We can't tell most external sensors in that area is off line." There was a very uncomfortable silence as all eyes watched the commander. Gendo stood and looked down at the control room. "Prepare Unit 00 for launch Unit 01 will act as backup until otherwise instructed." The Command center exploded as chaos ensued the announcement of orders. 

Soon Rei was in the Entry Plug of Unit 00 and was beginning activation. "Rei we don't have much information on the target only that it should be in that area on the map." As Misato told Rei about the mission a green area on the map Rei was looking at lit up. "You are to go up and observe the target and await further instructions, Unit 01 will provide backup." Rei nodded. "Understood." Shinji was already waiting at the catapults that would launch the two mechs to the surface. "Are you ready Ayanami?" Rei nodded and waited as she was sent to the surface to inspect the new enemy. 

As Rei reached the surface she looked at the digital map that showed her Eva and Unit 01 were positioned on the outsides of the designated area. The blue giant reached into a nearby armament building and pulled out a pallet gun. Nearby the purple arm of Unit 01 had retrieved a progressive axe. Misato watched as the two Evas prepared to enter the designated area. "Ok remember do not attack unless otherwise ordered, is that understood?" Both pilots nodded and continued to look for the target, Unit 00 was in the lead followed by Unit 01. 

Misato turned to Makato. "What about Unit 02 why isn't she going out?" "Well major it seems that the Eva still needs more time for repair." Soon a loud crash that was heard from the employee lounge was followed by a string of loud germen curses. "At least Asuka is taking it well. Any readings yet?" "Negative ma'am we aren't getting anything yet and the Magi refuse to render a decision until more information is provided." "I see are you two seeing anything?"

Unit 00 walked along the streets of the battle field of Tokyo III looking left and right as it walked. Unit 01 followed covering Unit 00 from the rear. Shinji looked ahead at Unit 00 and smiled as he looked at it, the way it moved so gracefully. He felt himself blush slightly as he stared at the Unit that Rei piloted. 'Oh man I just realized I never got to thank her for getting me a present, hell I didn't even get a chance to open it.' Shinji remembered back to that morning when he woke up after his party.

*FLASHBACK*

There was a crash and suddenly Shinji found himself moving rapidly back and forth. "Wake up Third Child, you need to make breakfast." Suddenly Asuka pulled Shinji off his bed and dropped him on the floor. "Huh? What?" Asuka turned and walked out of the room. Shinji lied on t5he floor for a few minutes trying to figure out where he was and what he was doing there. He finally realized that he was on the floor and the only reason that he could find for it was a certain loud and violent redhead. He got up and brushed himself off. "Why do I have to live with her? I mean it has been a long time since our synch training together so why does she still lives her with Misato?" Shinji decided that it was too early and his head was pounding too much for him to be thinking. He finally walked out of his room and into the kitchen where he was met with a heavily drinking Misato who seemed to be trying to ignore the loud girl next to her with very little success. 

Shinji had finally made breakfast and had left the table when Asuka started to tell Misato how much he needed to grow up. So he decided to just leave. He found himself looking at Rei's old ID card on his desk, as he thought about the mysterious girl pictured there. 'I wonder why she is always so secluded I mean she never really talks to anyone except the commander and me.' He reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out the picture of his mother. He couldn't help but marvel at how much Rei looked like his mother with of course the exception of the color of their eyes and hair. As he placed the picture of his mother back, he noticed the paper that listed his bank account information, 'I still can't believe that I have so much money.' He closed the drawer and looked at the clock and realized that he was going to be late for school if he didn't leave soon. He grabbed his bag and his lunch and left without telling Asuka, something he would later regret.

*Real Time*

Shinji shook himself out of his daze when he began to feel a pressure on his neck. He turned the Eva around after having made sure that it wasn't on his body that he felt the pressure. As he scanned the area he looked up and noticed an odd shape in the sky as he zoomed in on the object he realized that there were no jets that had four feathered wings or that had large tails with fur on the end. The thing he realized that was most out of place was the large red orb located in the center of the creature's body. "Ayanami I may have spotted the target." Unit 00 turned around and looked to where Unit 01 was looking. "Headquarters Units 00 and 01 have a possible sighting awaiting orders."

Ritsuko looked at the screen that was conveying what the Evas saw and turned to Misato. "Well Misato what do you think we should do?" Misato turned and looked at Ritsuko. "We attack of course. Unit 00 go to the nearest armament building and retrieve the Positron Rifle I am sending you. Unit 01 will cover you." 

Rei willed her Eva to quickly retrieve the weapon and she took aim with it as Shinji used Unit 01's A.T Field to cover Unit 00. "Unit 00 aiming at target and waiting for computer confirmation of trajectory." As the indicators lined up Rei tensed as she readied to pull the trigger. Suddenly the target banked to the left and left the area of Unit 00's sight. "Target lost, it is currently out of visible range." Soon Rei heard a large crash to her and Shinji's left both turned and jumped back as a large explosion nearly hit them. "Rei watch out!" Unit 01 pushed Unit 00 out of the path of the next shot from the angel. Shinji could only remember the burning he felt as it intensified. Suddenly it stopped. Shinji began to assess the damage he had received. He could only find a few scorch marks on the Eva's armor. He was interrupted from his inspection as he heard a loud pained scream. He turned and watched as the angel was ripping Unit 00's arm from its socket, while at the same time using it's free claw (I guess you would call it a claw picture one of the cheap claws in those machines were you use around $5 to win a $.50 toy, only a lot larger and a LOT thicker.) to rip at Unit 00's chest plate. "AYANAMIIIIIIIIII!"

[To Be Continued...]

(@@@ 

Yume: "That felt good my first cliff hanger. I hope it goes over well."

Kelsey: "What about that time I tripped you while you were checking the A.C.?"

Yume: "Not where I was hanging where the audience is left with questions about the next chapter."

Kelsey: "Oh."

*Suddenly the chapter's title goes dark and the squeaking sound stops as two hamsters crawl away from the title.* 

Yume: "I'm surprised those hamsters lasted this long."

*Kelsey smacks Yume with a bag of "Hamster Grains"*

Kelsey: "You are such a n evil SOB you know that Yume?"

Yume: "Of course.")


	5. Vengeance

****

Heaven is Wherever You Make It.

(See Prologue for notes.)

****

Chapter 4: Vengeance 

*Gunshots echo off the wall as the lights flicker and we see Yume hiding behind a wall.*

??????: Oh Yume where are you? Come out come out wherever you are.

Yume:(whispering to himself)Yeah like I'm going to tell you where I am.

*Kelsey walks up and smacks Yume in the head.*

Kelsey: Hey Yume what the hell are you doing? 

*Yume throws his hand over Kelsey's mouth and turns back to see if the other person saw him.*

Yume: What where did she go?

*Kelsey starts struggling and breaks free of Yume and runs down the hall.*

Amy: Well Yume it seems that I have caught you.

*Amy levels her sword at Yume's neck with a wicked smile crossing her lips.*

Yume: What do you want Amy? 

Amy: Why the bounty of course.

*Yume being as wise as he is uses his most clever technique for escaping as he edges towards the plug for the chapter's title.*

Yume: *Points behind Amy* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

*Amy turns around and Yume plugs the chapter title in and runs like a cold bat out of hell.*

Amy: What was it I don't.........*turns and sees Yume has escaped* DAMN YOU YUME!! I'm going to kill you and take you for all you're worth. 

*Starts running after Yume*

Amy: Even if you don't own Eva.

****

Chapter 4: Vengeance 

"AYANAMIIIIIIIIII!" Shinji screamed in terror as he watched Unit 00's body being shredded by the angel. Shinji reached up and grabbed the Prog. Knife from his Eva's shoulder blade (@@@ OK look I don't know the technical name for those things so that's the best I can come up with.). Shinji charged at the angel, as it ripped the chest-plate completely off Eva 00 with it's hideously deformed claws.

Maya and Ritsuko were typing at the console furiously trying desperately to get Rei's entry-plug to eject, but it seemed that the Eva was rejecting all foreign signals. Rei's anguished screams echoed through the control room as the technicians were trying everything they could to get her out. "Maya, try the second command code see if we can override the Eva." Maya nodded to Ritsuko and began typing again. But the same error appeared on the screen. "Negative doctor we still a get through to the Unit. It won't accept any commands we send it." Misato looked up to the commander, but he was sitting there with his fingers intertwined. A loud shriek fills the command center. Misato looks at Maya "Damn it! Where is her A.T. Field?" Maya looks at the display, "Her synchronization is dropping, and there is a flux in the matrix. She's getting too much feedback to generate a field." Misato just looked at Maya, "What the hell does that mean?" Ritsuko looked up from the errors on the screen, "It means that she is feeling too much pain and can't get the field up." Misato looked at the battle that was on screen. "Where are Shinji and Unit 01?" A map appeared by Shinji's image on the main screen, showing him on his way across the city. "Hurry Shinji you need to get her to a lift so me can retrieve her, she can't take much more."

Shinji vaguely heard Misato's command. Currently his mind had one thought that it was focusing it's energy on, 'It hurt Ayanami it must die, I must make it pay.' Eva Unit 01 began running faster its Prog knife drawn and in front of it. Rei's screams of pain echoed in Shinji's mind. He ran up and let out a primeval scream; somehow his Eva mimicked his action and let out a metallic/beast-like howl as it smashed into the angel causing it to smash through several buildings. As the angel began to pulls itself from the wreckage of the buildings Eva 01 was on top of it smashing its Prog knife into its shoulder. The angel began writhing in agony as the Eva used its own weight and strength to force the Prog Knife through its arm, cutting it off.

Shinji's animalistic rage began to subside as her heard Rei's pained breathing and light cries. As he wills his Eva to go over and assist Rei and Unit 00, then he hears Misato yelling at him, "Shinji behind you!!" Before he could turn around the angel shot another blast and hit him directly in the chest. He could see the LCL begin to bubble and feel the temperature rise although it wasn't as painful or surprising as Ramiel's attack was, it was a bit more painful and surprising than when he had to save Asuka in the volcano after Sandalphon's attack. He managed to regain his composure after the temperature stopped rising. When he was able to refocus his vision, he looked at the damage most of his Eva's armor covering its core was gone leaving the core exposed, his arm was severely damaged and bent at and odd angle. His inspection was interrupted as he heard Rei begin screaming again. Looking over through his haze he saw the angel had started to try and finish Unit 00 off. As he forced his Eva to stand he saw that there was a large crater which had begun to fill with water that came in from one of the nearby lakes. Coming to a decision he began to make another attack against the angel.

Misato watched with horror filled awe as the angel renewed it attack on the already heavily damaged Unit 00. "What the hell is going on there has to be something that we can do she's going to be killed if someone doesn't do something fast." Asuka who had just walked in after rearranging the employee lounge was awe struck at what was occurring on the main screen. Unit 00 looked like it had been in some really bad infomercial for something that slices, dices, and shreds. The angel was ripping at the remaining armor and was beginning to pull away muscles. Rei's anguish filled screams were echoing off the walls of the command center as the angel continued to rip at her prone unit. "It looks like it's trying to get the core or the Entry plug. Either way it is trying to completely destroy the Evangelion." Everyone turned back to the screen when Rei screamed again. Suddenly everyone's head whipped back at speeds that would make a chiropractor wince and grin at the amount her would make repairing all the spines, as the Commander began to speak. "Activate the remains of the defenses try to distract the angel so that the Third Child can move her to a retrieval route. NOW!" At that the command center exploded with activity as everyone began to try and follow the Commander's orders. Soon the screen was filled with activity as the defenses began to fire at the angel; missiles, machine guns, everything they could operate was aimed at the angel and firing. Unfortunately the angel didn't seem to notice due to its A.T. Field. Asuka, Misato and the rest of Nerv watched in horror as the angel clawed more and more at the Eva's remains. Rei's screams were just dull sobs and whimpers as she had lost consciousness already. Suddenly the image gave out and there was nothing but static.

Shinji stood after having disabled all the cameras. He knew that the last thing he would want was for everyone to see what he was going to do. He looked at the angel and began expanding his A.T. Field. He watched as the angel turned and looked at him, its right arm/claw was missing the wound still bleeding heavily. The Eva and the angel began circling each other. Shinji having managed to pick up the rifle earlier let a volley of bullet streak forward and hit the angel knocking it back. Moving quickly Shinji grabbed the battered form of Unit 00. Hoisting it up as carefully as he could he carried it to the water filled crater. As gently as he can he lowers her into the hole, knowing that as long as the power cable remains attached and intact her life support system will be fine. After she is in the crater he quickly turns back to the charging form of the angel, just in time to use his leg and flip it over his head using its own momentum. But before he can regain his footing the angel has taken flight and is diving at him. As he narrowly avoids it he turns as fast as he can and grabs the angel holding at as best as he can as it struggles to get free. It begins to jerk violently, firing blasts all over the place. Shinji watched with morbid fascination as the blasts were ripping through the layers of armor above headquarters so easily. But before he was able to assess the exact number of layers that were destroyed the angel began using its claw to rip at his Eva's arm. Shinji reached his decision and acted, 'If I let this thing go now there is no way I will be able to beat it.' Shinji noticed much to his dismay that the angel's severed arm was regenerating, and also that his unit was not healing quite as fast. 'If this angel beats me there will be nothing to stop it from reaching headquarters and destroying everyone. It will kill everyone; Touji, Hikari, Rei, Kensuke, Misato, Asuka, everyone will die. I WON'T LET IT!! I WON'T LET THEM DOWN!!' Shinji locked the Eva on its current command and reached behind the seat and activated the Eva's self-destruct. He sat and watched as the clock ran down.

Misato looked at the screen for a few moments and blinked. The Commander stood and slammed his hands on his desk "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? GET A CAMERA ONLINE! **NOW**!!" Maya and the rest of the bridge crew typed furiously at their consoles. "We can't commander; all the cameras have been disabled somehow. We can't get a picture of the battle." 

Suddenly a loud beeping drew the attention of Asuka as the bridge personnel tried to render the problem of no visual of the battle. She used the knowledge she had of the Magi terminals located on base and found what the problem was. The screen flashed four words in red bold letters, which caused her heart to drop into her stomach and splash around in her inners causing excess moisture resulting in her sweating. "**EVANGELION SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED**". Her loud shriek drew a lot of attention, Misato was the first to her side and saw what she was shrieking about, barely managing to keep control as she read this, she turned to the bridge crew and began barking orders in rapid succession. "I want a camera online out there and I want it NOW!! Give me the statistics on Shinji and Rei, get me a link to both of them, and try to override Unit 01's destruct sequence! MOVE!!" Gendo visibly paled when he heard that the Eva was about to self-destruct. 'If I lose Unit 01, I will never have a chance at retrieving Yui.' 

Makato spoke up; "We have a picture, rerouting to main screen now." The screen flickered as the sideways static filled image of the battlefield was shown. Unit 01 had the angel in what looked like a bear hug, as the angel whipped its arm around trying desperately to claw its way free of the purple colossus. Shigeru was the next to speak after his terminal beeped. "We have reestablished a connection to Unit 00. We can't get through to Unit 01 all external signals are being blocked from within the Entry plug." Misato nodded and turned to the main screen, more importantly the image of Rei Ayanami. "Rei what's going on out there? Where are you?" Rei looked around assessing her position and came to a conclusion, "I am underwater Major Katsuragi, I do not know how I I got here." Suddenly another beep and a loud computerized voice come over the speakers. "Attention, Eva Destruct countdown has reached 10 seconds and counting the point of no return has been reached." Everyone in the command center twisted their head and looked as the exposed core of Unit 01 began to, what seemed like, pulse. The collective of Nerv personnel all held their breath as the countdown reached zero. Soon a blinding white light flashed in the camera's lens was seen and soon the image gave way. The ground shook the rumbling was near deafening. The screen also showed Rei being rattled in the Entry plug of Unit 00. Then there was silence.

Rei was shocked as visual was restored to her Eva. She noticed that she was no longer surrounded by water, she began to survey her surroundings. She was in a crater that was next to a larger fresher crater. As she looked to where the water was draining from her crater to the other one she saw something that shocked and horrified her. There at the edge of the crater was the severed head of Unit 01, or what was left of it. The armor was dented and charred, the horn was half-gone and the remainder was bent, most of the plating around the left eye was gone showing only the smoking socket. She closed her eyes and shut off the visual sensors and wept. She didn't cry for a lost love, although she was certain she felt feelings for him that were stronger than friendship. She wept for her friend, and copilot. He had sacrificed himself in order to save everyone, to save her. She had wanted to get to know him perhaps even become closer to him, but now he was gone; never again to smile at her, never would she see him stare at her in class, she wouldn't even be able to hear him play his cello for her again. So she wept tears of grief, sorrow, but most of all bitter tears of loss. 

Misato was shocked. No, that would be an understatement, she felt that this was one of the worst events of her entire life. (@@@ The top being what she witnessed during Second Impact.) She had lost Shinji, there was nothing she could do to get him back this time, he was simply gone. The boy whom she had welcomed into her home and felt as though he was her own son was gone. Asuka was not taking his sudden vaporization very well either. She was on her knees tear streaming down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body. 'That Idiot, he just had to be the hero. He had to save us all just like he always did.' Even after she had treated him so poorly the other night he still just shrugged it off and accepted her half-hearted apology with a smile. She had lost him and not any force on earth would bring him back. Apparently the Invincible Shinji wasn't as invincible as she made him out to be, and she had the proof, or lack-there-of because there wasn't much proof left from what she could imagine. 

Gendo's mouth was hanging open and his glasses had slid down his nose then they normally would be allowed. He was shocked, plain and simply shocked. Not only had he lost the only thing he had that gave him a chance at reclaiming his lost wife. But he had also lost his son the last thing he had that showed he still had a connection to his wife. Both of them were gone in an instant. 'No this is unacceptable. I will not stand for this.' Gendo stood, closed his mouth, and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He looked down at the silenced Command Center with his normal look of heartless indifference. "Major Katsuragi, organize a recovery team and go up there and retrieve what ever you can and have it brought back here immediately. Do I make myself clear Major?" Misato stood at attention tear slowly sliding down her face and saluted as best as she could. "Yes sir." With that Gendo turned to Fuyutsuki, "Handle things here." He stood on the lift and it took him down to his office. Once there he began to think about how he could fix things to his advantage. As he sat in his large darkened office he reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a framed photo; it showed a younger Gendo with a small smile on his face as he observed a young woman who was playing with a small child. As he looked at this he could help but feel the complete sense of loss that this brought, although he didn't cry, years of indifference can do that to anyone, he was still immensely saddened. As he gazed at this picture his eyelids began to become heavy and soon he was asleep, photo in hand.

[To Be Continued?

Maybe after all I could end it there or continue it I'll make that decision when I want to =P]

(@@@

Yume: Finally. I finally got that chapter out of my brain.

Kelsey: Yeah but did you have to kill Shinji? I mean isn't he the main character?

*Yume assumes a Gendo-esque look and coldly replies to Kelsey*

Yume: The Third Child was not important to my plan and is therefore expendable.

*Kelsey jumps a bit as his near perfect imitation of Gendo failing to notice the silhouette against the window on the door*

Kelsey: So now what?

Yume: Now?

*Gets up and grabs her and runs*

Yume: Now we run that's what we do.

*Seconds later the door explodes and the room is filled with gunfire.*

Amy: Damn he got away again.


End file.
